Phoebe Somerville
Phoebe Somerville is the main character of the 1st. book in the Chicago Stars series, It Had to Be You. She is the first born daughter of the now-deceased former owner of the Chicago Stars Bert Somerville, half-sister of Molly Somerville and sister-in-law of quarterback Kevin Tucker. She married Chicago Stars' head coach Dan Calebow, with whom she has three children. She is the current owner of the NHL team Chicago Stars. History Phoebe was born to the wealthy, NHL Chicago Stars' owner Bert Somerville and his first wife. Her mother was a former Las Vegas showgirl. When Phoebe was four years old her mother died, presumably during childbirth. The baby, presumably a baby boy, was stillborn or died shortly thereafter. Because of Phoebe's young age at the time of her mother's death, she has no memories of her. Phoebe spent much of her childhood at a private boarding school in Connecticut, where her father sent her. She spent her summer in an exclusive girls' camp and rarely visited her father's Chicago based estate, where she did not feel at home. During her childhood and teenage years her father, Bert married twice more, also to former Las Vegas showgirls. Bert divorced his second wife, who moved to Reno, Nevada. During Bert's third marriage to Lara Somerville, Phoebe was around 17-18 years old. Bert and Lara had a daughter, Molly, who is 18 years younger than Phoebe. Runaway at 18 years old. Rumored mistress of a famous Spanish painter Arturo Flores (forty years older), who painted naked pictures of Phoebe ( abstract, gracing the walls of museums around the world). After Arturo's death, she returned to the USA and moved to Manhattan in New York. She had some contact with her father, with whom she was previously estranged for ten years. It Had to Be You Father's funeral - first time back in Chicago. This Heart of Mine Personality As a child Phoebe was timid and an often target of bullying by her father, cousin and others. Phoebe is considered highly intelligent. Appearance Phoebe is a thirty-year-old woman with ash blonde hair, streaked with platinum and amber colored eyes. Her lips are full, moist and well-formed (painted peony pink at her father's funeral), her nose straight and her jaw strong. She has a tiny black mole located high on her cheekbone. She has long, slim-fingered palms, with long nails. Her waist is slender and slim, her thighs nicely shaped and her breasts and hips plump and womanly. Her body is described as a bad girl's body or a bimbo's body. She first appeared at the funeral of her father Bert Somerville dressed in an ivory suit Pwith a silky, quilted jacket, gold metallic bustier, slim skirt belted with loops of gold chain (one sporting a dangling fig leaf) slit at the side to the middle of her thigh. Phoebe's front hair was swooped over one eye, similar to the hairstyle of Marilyn Monroe in the movie The Seven Year Itch, and her eyes were covered with a pair of rhinestone-studded cat's-eye sunglasses. As a child, Phoebe was overweighted. Relationship Romantic Dan Calebow Familial Bert Somerville Molly Somerville During Molly's childhood years, Phoebe has little to no contact with her. Molly was between 0-1 years old when Phoebe ran away from home at 18. When Arturo Flores died, Phoebe returned to the USA and visited Molly at her Connecticut based boarding school a few times. As Molly was not fond of her estranged half-sister their visits did not go well. Phoebe continued sending letter and gifts, which were unnoticed or unanswered by Molly. After their father Bert died, Phoebe became Molly's legal guardian, as she was still underage. As a teenager, Molly hated Phoebe, as she has abandoned her, even though she knew what kind of person their father was. Kevin Tucker Chandler Reed Friendships Arturo Flores Phoebe met Arturo in Paris, where she ran to after she was raped at Bert's party. 7 years prior Viktor Szabo Notes and Trivia * Phoebe owned a white French poodle called Pooh, which first appeared at her father's funeral wearing peach satin ear bows.